vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek
|-|TOS= |-|TAS= |-|TNG= |-|DS9= |-|VOY= |-|ENT= |-|DIS= |-|Picard= |-|Lower Decks= Summary Star Trek is an American science fiction entertainment franchise created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by CBS (TV series) and Paramount Pictures (Film Rights). Star Trek: The Original Series and its live-action TV spin-off series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek: Enterprise and Star Trek: Discovery', as well as the Star Trek film franchise, make up the main canon. The canonicity of Star Trek: The Animated Series has been accepted, as well as that of some of the comics (in particular the publications of IDW comics post-2009 Star Trek). The expansive library of Star Trek novels is generally considered non-canon, although it is still licensed by Paramount as a whole. Work on this verse will take a while, but pages will appear over time. Power of this Verse '''''Canon: Canon Star Trek is a deceptively powerful verse, because while most characters range from Below Average Human level '''to '''Wall level, there are several characters who either are vastly above that level of power or who possess sufficient enough hax to warrant them being a difficult battle, such as Lt. Reginald Barclay and Gary Mitchell. Most characters, being human or slightly above human, range from Tier 10 to Tier 9, though many anomalies and beings can reach well into tiers 6''', '''5, 4''', '''3 '''and even '''2. Much higher tiered characters, whether ascended, transcended or higher-dimensional, have shown feats from Universe level to Universe level+, with some reaching even High Multiverse level+ and up. The top tiers, like the Q, Prophets and Travelers are higher-dimensional beings that can affect the nature of reality with their abilities. With at least 18 dimensions within the multiverse and possibly a countless number more existing otherwise, these beings range into high degrees of Hyperverse level. Supporters and Opponents of this verse Supporters: *ZacharyGrossman273 *Meosos *HeadlessKramerGeoff777 Neutral: Opponents: *VersusJunkie54 Character Profiles Star Trek Captain James T. Kirk Spock Apollo Christopher Pike Khan Noonien Singh Guardian of Forever Gary Mitchell Trelane Nomad probe Giant Space Ameoba Cosmic Cloud Star Trek: The Next Generation. Captain Picard Q Q Continuum The Traveler Nagilum The Borg Edo God Kevin Uxbridge "John Doe" Lt. Reginald Barclay Guinan Worf Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Benjamin Sisko Gul Dukat Dax Pah-Wraiths Prophets of Bajor Jem'Hadar The Founders Star Trek: Voyager Kathryn Janeway Kes The Doctor Seven of Nine The Nacene Species 8472 Nucleogenic Cloud Being Borg Queen Tom Paris Star Trek: Enterprise Jonathan Archer Daniels Xindi Sphere-Builders Star Trek: Discovery Michael Burnham ISS Charon Movies: V'Ger Shinzon Borg Queen (First Contact) Tolian Soran Sha Ra Kee Other Media: Q-Prophet Starships and other vessels: Phoenix Delta Flyer Runabout/USS Rio Grande NCC-72452 Deep Space Nine/Terok Nor USS Defiant NX-74205 USS Voyager NCC-74656 USS Enterprise NCC-1701 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B USS Enterprise NCC-1701-C USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E USS Discovery NCC-1031 Category:Verses Category:Star Trek Category:TV Series Category:Movies Category:Games Category:Book Verses Category:Comicbooks Category:Paramount Pictures Category:IDW Publishing Category:Gold Key Comics Category:CBS Category:Science Fiction